


Suited for You

by QuickedWeen



Series: Witch Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Familiars, Florist Harry, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magical Realism, Marriage Proposal, Spells & Enchantments, Timestamp, Wicca, Witch Harry, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: “Louis Tomlinson, you have had that suit for almost ten years. It is time to get a new one, and it is time to get a good one.” Unfortunately, he could tell his mother wouldn’t budge. The discussion was over. They said goodbye, and Louis immediately dialed his sister Lottie.She picked up straight away, “You have to get the suit, Lou.”“Argh!” Louis yelled, hanging up on her. He missed his old flip phone, hanging up on someone was so much more satisfying.Louis' family convinces him that he needs a new suit for some upcoming special events in his life.





	Suited for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel! For all things witch Harry in a flower shop AU, please check out part 1.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt this week was 314: The superiority of appearing for a meeting in a perfectly fitting suit.
> 
> Sources at the end!

“Mum,” Louis groaned into his mobile a good - he checked the clock - thirty minutes into their conversation, “this is pointless.”

“A good suit is absolutely not pointless,” his mum, Jay, countered.

Louis heard the tell tale plastic smack of the cat door falling back down against its frame, and the following clink of the bell on Amba’s collar. Good, that meant Harry would be up in moment.

Harry’s familiar always came up from the flower shop he owned on the ground floor a few minutes before he did if she knew Louis was already home waiting. She hopped up on his lap where he was sitting on the couch, it was her favorite place to be. At least until dinner time. Louis knew what her priorities were.

As his mum continued to lecture him about ‘tailoring’ and ‘investments for the future’ and ‘looking presentable’ he tuned her out in favor of listening for Harry’s footfalls on the stairs. He hummed in response every few minutes or so to make sure she thought he was paying attention.

When Harry finally did come in he smiled at the sight of Louis and Amba curled up together and carefully lowered himself down onto the couch to join them. He lifted his mouth up for a brief kiss and mouthed “Jay?” to clarify who Louis was ignoring.

Louis nodded and curled his arms around Harry’s shoulder, drawing his warmth in closer. Harry was late coming home because he had gotten a big inventory shipment from his suppliers. He smelled like a spring garden, with a very slight electrical smell. That sometimes happened when he had to do more than a few spells at a time; most likely tonight it was from the preservation spells he cast on the new flowers.

“-about a thousand pounds, I should say.” Wait, what?

“A thousand pounds, Mum? What are you on about?” Louis didn’t necessarily have a thousand pounds to spare right now. He kind of had _plans_ for his and Harry’s future, and he had pretty much all of his savings earmarked in one way or another. The ring was already purchased and resized, all he had to do was, you know, ask.

The other issue was, he had a fair amount on his plate at work; his firm had a huge client that Louis had drawn up an entire advertising campaign for - an account that would put him on the map, so to speak - and the presentation was in a month and a half. His dream was to totally nail the campaign, take Harry out to celebrate, and then hopefully end up celebrating a lot more.

“By the time you add in shirts and shoes it'll actually probably be more than that.”

“I have shirts and shoes!” Louis interjected. Under his breath he added, “and a suit for that matter.”

“Louis Tomlinson, you have had that suit for almost ten years. It is time to get a new one, and it is time to get a good one.” Unfortunately, he could tell his mother wouldn’t budge. The discussion was over. They said goodbye, and Louis immediately dialed his sister Lottie.

She picked up straight away, “You have to get the suit, Lou.”

“Argh!” Louis yelled, hanging up on her. He missed his old flip phone, hanging up on someone was so much more satisfying.

Harry turned his face further into the crook of Louis’ neck, offering up some soothing kisses along his jaw. Louis took a few deep breaths in and out to calm himself down.

“I’m glad I have you. You don’t gang up on me,” he said to Amba and Harry, drawing his hand down Amba’s spine. Harry let out a chuckle, his breath warming Louis’ skin.

“What were they ganging up on you about?” Harry asked.

“My mum wants me to get a custom suit. She says it’s time, I’ve had my perfectly good one for too long. I don’t understand, if it still functions as a suit, why would I need to get a new one?” He finished on a flourish, expecting Harry’s full throated support. Instead, he was met with silence.

“Hazza?” The way they were cuddling didn’t allow him to look Harry in the eyes to see what he was thinking.

“Um…” was all he got in response.

He pulled back from where Harry was leaning into him. “‘Um?’” he asked incredulously, “what do you mean, ‘Um’?”

“Well…”

“If I’m not mistaken, it kind of sounds like you agree with them.” Louis couldn’t believe the betrayal.

“I don’t really know why Jay is so adamant about you getting it right now, but everyone can always use a good wardrobe refresh, don’t you think?” Louis wasn’t surprised that Harry didn’t understand the urgency. Jay knew Louis was intending to propose, and part of her reasoning for the suit was so he would have something to wear when he asked (and for the engagement party of her dreams that she was planning on throwing). All of that kind of went hand in hand with why he didn’t want to spend the money. Which he also couldn’t explain to Harry.

“What don’t you like about my suit?” Louis pouted to avoid the discussion.

“It’s a perfectly fine suit, Lou. You could just also get a better suit. Then you would have two perfectly fine suits.”

“Alright, fine. But you have to come to the appointment with me,” Harry beamed, “and I’m just getting a new suit, no new shirts or shoes. I have much newer ones of those, and they really are acceptable.”

“Great! We can go to that new custom suit shop called Blank Label sometime next week,” Harry exclaimed, suspiciously quick to pull their webpage up on his phone to make an appointment.

Louis was getting the feeling he had been conned.

 

Harry was having the time of his life, Louis thought bitterly. He glanced at the now empty pin cushion, and then looked down at the silver glinting all over his body.

Meanwhile, his decidedly disloyal boyfriend was running around the shop, playing with all of the samples, touching all of the fabrics, staring longingly at all of the brightly colored patterns. Harry was a witch and he loved to feel the energy of things, especially such high quality fabrics made of natural materials - that’s why he loved wearing silk so much.

“Hazza, come here,” Louis called across the shop. Harry dropped the ascot he was playing with, and made his way over to the raised platform where Louis was standing in front of a large triptych mirror. “You know I would never try and tell you how to spend your money, but the shop is doing well, I’m doing okay at work, and I was just reading about this package they have… maybe you should get a suit too? I think it’s usually meant for one person to get two of the same suit, but we can ask about splitting it.” He looked down where the tailor was deciding on the proper break at his hem and the man nodded eagerly. Louis suspected he already had a soft spot for Harry who was being actively helpful where Louis was not.

Harry’s eyes lit up, “That’s a great idea, Lou!” As soon as the words left his mouth he made a beeline over to the attendant at the counter to make an appointment.

Louis got a sudden vision of his future and having to budget for Harry’s love of shopping. He smiled as the warm feeling he always got when thinking about what married life would be like with Harry spread in his chest. He couldn’t help himself and went to move towards Harry. Always drawn towards Harry. He got a pin in his ankle and a dirty look from the tailor for his trouble.

Harry returned - Louis was glad he wouldn’t have to try and restrain himself anymore - and began to trace his finger up and down the muslin mock up on Louis’ right arm. “It’s going to look so good, Lou.”

Louis’ eyes snapped up to his in the mirror. He knew that voice. Harry’s eyes were heavy-lidded as his gaze traced the contours of Louis’ body.

This appointment needed to be over. Now. Harry’s mother Anne was watching the shop for them while they were at the appointment, and Louis began to calculate just how long it would take them to sneak upstairs to their flat first so they could have a quick snog.

 

Harry had gone back for his own appointment a few days later and had picked such a gorgeous, unique fabric, that the tailors had practically fallen all over themselves to help him. As it turns out, most average men in their late twenties aren’t looking for chic and creative, so they absolutely adored using Harry and his relatively ideal body as a model.

Louis knew he was slightly biased, but he was validated in his belief that Harry was the perfect subject for them when the shop asked if they could feature him in their marketing materials. They took high quality pictures at every step of the way starting with the muslin pattern, through the fittings, and would get finished product shots when it was done.

Harry had blushed for _weeks_ after they asked him. Little flower buds sometimes sprouted up in his vicinity when he was feeling especially bashful and flattered. Louis was eating it up (and had to subtly pick some wildflowers off of the fabric shelves in the shop).

About a month after his initial appointment, Louis got the call that his suit was ready. They had to import the material for Harry’s specially, so it would be delayed by a few weeks.

Despite how much fun Louis and Harry were having with the process for Harry’s suit, Louis was still grumpy about being bullied into getting one made for himself. He maintained that his suit was perfectly functional, and therefore money spent on it was being wasted. Both Harry and his mother pointed out that it was his spontaneous idea to get one for Harry, who definitely didn’t need one, as well. Any attempts Louis made to defend his love of spoiling Harry were met with raised eyebrows and deaf ears.

He tried on his suit one last time for a final fitting and everything seemed to be in order, so he gathered it up - with the added shirt and tie that he didn’t remember picking out - and took it home.

Harry was just starting on dinner when Louis got home. Water was on to boil, and Louis could see he had all of the ingredients out for a simple chicken and pasta primavera. The rustic dish was Harry’s favorite way to force Louis to eat his vegetables.

Amba wove her way between his legs to welcome him, sniffing curiously at the garment bag that held his suit.

“Not for you, my darling,” he said to her, carefully laying the bag across the back of the couch.

“This, though,” he added, coming up behind Harry, placing a peck on the back of his neck, “is for you, my other darling.”

Harry smiled, “Oh great, so I’m the other?”

“Of course, didn’t you know that? Amba is my number one,” Louis teased before giving Harry another kiss on his pouting lips.

“Where were you, Lou? You’re home a little later,” Harry called across the flat as Louis headed back towards their bedroom to change out of his work clothes.

“I was at Blank Label picking up my suit,” Louis responded, already pulling his soft t-shirt and well worn joggers out of the dresser.

Next thing he knew, Harry was in the doorway of their bedroom, eyes lit up like a thousand megawatt bulb. “Oh, Lou! Can you put it on for me, please? I want to see it!” Harry begged.

“Baby, I just had it on. I want to get in my comfy clothes,” Louis whined. He should have known better. When he looked back up at Harry, his doe eyes were wide and pleading.

“Please, Lou? Pretty please?” Louis stared at him for a beat before he finally gave in.

“Alright, fine. Go back in the kitchen, I’ll put it on,” Louis sighed.

“Yes!” Harry gave his hips a little wiggle in delight. Louis followed him out of the room to pick the bag up off the back of the couch. When the nylon crinkled, Amba lifted her head from where she was curled up and gave a little chirp of satisfaction in response to Harry’s own heightened emotions.

“That’s enough out of you. You don’t need to rub it in, thank you very much,” his boyfriend’s familiar just stared at him for another moment before blinking her eyes at him once, and going back to sleep.

After putting his suit on, he came out of their bedroom and stood in the entryway of the kitchen where he was sure Harry could see the whole ‘picture.’ Harry was still listening to his music stirring away at the vegetables he was sauteing and didn’t hear Louis approach.

Louis cleared his throat and Harry turned around to look at him. “This reminded me, you’re in trouble, mister. I know _I_ certainly didn’t pick this shirt out.” He looked down his body inspecting the cotton of the shirt and the navy two-toned wool of the jacket.

Harry still hadn’t said anything.

When Louis looked up again, Harry was staring at him with his mouth open, eyes trailing up and down and back up all over Louis’ body.

“Hazza? Babe? You in there somewhere?” Louis waved his hand across himself. Harry blinked once, twice, then calmly turned away from Louis back towards the stove. Louis started to ask what was wrong, but he saw Harry lean down and quickly turn off the dials. The flames died in the burners.

“Harry?” Louis was becoming seriously concerned.

Instead of answering Harry backed Louis into the hallway towards their bedroom.

“Lou bear, how much do you think it would cost for the shop to make you eighteen more of these suits?” Harry asked, voice raspy and deep.

“Too much money, love. Why?” Harry made a face of displeasure as his hands began to roam, caressing the fabric, and as a result, Louis underneath it.

His fingers danced along the unopened welt pockets on Louis’ bum. “I only want you to wear this ever. You look so… I don’t even have a word for it.”

They didn’t talk again for a long time after that.

 

After some _convincing_ from Harry, Louis was starting to understand the appeal of a perfectly fitted suit. Plus, given how the disastrous the emails had been from his client so far, he would need an extra boost of confidence when he wore it for his presentation.

The day before his presentation, he woke up to Harry trying to “help.”

Groggily, he opened his eyes to find the source of the rustling noise, and saw a very naked Harry messing with his suit, which could only mean one thing.

“Baby. Stop putting charms in my suit pockets,” Louis sighed and flopped his face back down into his pillow.

“I’m helping, Lou.”

“That’s cheating, H.”

“It is not,” Harry pouted, but stepped away from the suit and crawled back under the covers.

“I really want to do this on my own, Harry.”

“That’s not how the magic works though. I swear! It’s like blowing on a fire that’s already been started to help it grow bigger.”

Louis just opened one eye at him.

Harry huffed and flipped himself over forcefully, grabbing his mobile off the side table.

“No asking Gemma to do it, either.”

“Argh!”

Louis chuckled when he heard Harry slap his mobile back down on the table. He appreciated what Harry was trying to do, but he really wanted to do this, win this account, without any assistance.

He and Harry had talked about the charms and witches ladders Harry used to construct when he was trying to figure out if Louis was interested in him. And Louis knew the magic couldn’t necessarily create results out of thin air, he just really wanted his win to be completely and totally _his_.

 

The morning of his presentation, Harry woke up extra early with him so he could go over the talking points one more time. Louis insisted on making his own tea and eating a sealed yogurt to try and subvert any more of Harry’s attempts to help.

Harry conceded the defeat, but made sure to give him an extra long and thorough snog before he finally left the house.

Louis really loved his suit now. He understood. He had never had the most confidence in his body, but that was what tailoring was for; it allowed the fabric to work with his shape rather than against it because it was cut specifically for him.

He knew he never would have gotten there if it hadn’t been for Harry who had peeled it off of him and covered him in  kisses along the way that first night.

The suit _did_ _things_ to him. He splurged on an Uber to take him to the office in the morning even though the walk wasn’t that long, he ditched his old messenger bag and packed up the nice briefcase his mum had bought him for his birthday a few years ago for the very first time, and did actually wear his nicer shoes and tie to match.

He was on top of the world.

 

There had to be steam coming out of his ears, there just had to be.

Instead of going up the back stairs, Louis marched to the front of Far Afield Flowers and threw the door open.

“Lou?” Harry’s head popped up from behind a display case. There were no other customers in the store, thank God.

“Baby,” he slapped his hands down on the counter, “How do you say fuck you with flowers?”

“Oh no,” Harry’s face fell, “The presentation didn’t go well?”

“My presentation was fine,” Louis spat out, voice rising with his anger.

“I’m sure it was, Lou.” Harry sounded like he was placating him which just served to further set Louis’ teeth on edge.

“It was fan-fucking-tabulous until the client opened his stupid mouth. He wasn’t sure he understood the ‘direction’ we were going in, and when I tried to explain it further, it looked as though he was coming around and starting to really get it. We began to have a discussion, a very fucking professional discussion. And then, and THEN, Simon began shitting all over it and throwing me under the bus.”

Louis thought he had been making headway with the client, selling him on the idea of what they were going for, before his boss (and VP of the division) Simon had ripped the rug out from underneath him. The betrayal Louis felt at that moment still stung, and probably would for a long time.

The client backtracked a bit, but at least seemed open to still working with Louis. They had made sure to exchange contact and scheduling information for the future, which was always a good sign. But, he had naively assumed that he would have an answer as to whether he landed the account or not as soon as the presentation was over.

Louis took a few calming breaths and glanced up at Harry. His always pleasant and positive boyfriend’s expression had completely darkened. The strong jaw that Louis loved to nibble when they first woke up in the morning bathed in soft light, was hard set and twitching as Harry ground his teeth together.

Amba, who always responded to Harry’s moods by virtue of their natural relationship, had arched her spine in a threatening way and her tail was puffed out as a sign of defensiveness.

Fondness cut through his anger. His main boy and his main girl were always ready to protect him from the world. He carefully lifted his hand to cup the back of Amba’s neck so he could run his thumb against the side of her face and trace the line of her nose. She visibly relaxed, lowering her tail down so that her little paws were tucked up under her once again.

Thankfully, this had the added benefit of calming Harry down as well.

As Louis continued to pet Amba, Harry began to run around the shop muttering to himself. Louis only caught a few words here and there that sounded like “can’t believe,” “pumpkin,” “coltsfoot,” and “red anemone.” What?

“Harry? What are you doing?” Harry finally stopped pacing long enough to look back at Louis, something bright yellow in his hand.

“Saying ‘Fuck you’ in flowers, Lou. What else would I be doing?”

Louis laughed, but Harry still looked determined. In the face of Harry’s anger on his behalf, some of his own had ebbed a bit.

“Baby, I appreciate it, but I don’t want to get fired.”

“Simon will never know. I promise,” Harry looked so solemn, Louis couldn’t help but indulge him.

“Alright, yeah, why not.” He put down his fancy briefcase and helped out by holding bunches of odd smelling weeds and flowers, trailing behind Harry as he made his way around the shop. By the end of it they were giggling like a couple of teenagers at the silly names of the plants.

 

Louis did end up bringing the bouquet to Simon the next day to ‘Thank him for his help’ and Simon loved it so much, he promised to come to Harry’s shop the next time he needed flowers for his wife. Louis couldn’t tamp down his smirk all morning.

The client called and accepted Louis’ offer, so he did get the account and everything worked out after all, despite his boss’ interference.

Later that night, he was at home staring at the suit hanging on his open closet door. It was a shame he had such a negative memory of wearing the suit now. In the midst of his frustration, when he wasn’t sure he would be celebrating anything at all, he had despised the idea of wearing it when he proposed to Harry. Clearly it wasn’t good luck at all.

But, as he thought about it more, he realized if he did he could scrub the negativity the suit held once and for all.

So, he set his plan in motion.

 

A week later, he called Harry from work. “Tonight we’re going out to a really fancy dinner to celebrate everything, okay? To that new small plates hipster place you want to try.”

Harry gasped in delight, “Really, Lou? You got us a reservation?”

“Yeah, I did. I’ll meet you there. Six thirty.” He couldn’t help but smile around the words. He had brought his suit to work and planned on changing into it before he left.

The rest of the day seemed to drip by like molasses. When it was finally time for him to change and go, he rushed out of his office as fast as he could, double checked the ring in his jacket pocket, and made his way across town.

The hostess seated him and he ordered some champagne. They set it up in a beautiful stand next to the table, and everything was perfect. He had even done some research on what flowers were good for an engagement. Apparently there was a cute little white flower called “Stephanotis” that signified marital happiness. He had ordered some specially from one of Harry’s suppliers and brought his own vase with him to place on the table. If anyone knew the meaning of it, he was sure it was Harry.

When Harry finally showed up at the appointed time, he walked in the front door of the restaurant, and as cliche as it was, Louis saw the light and heard the angels sing.

In reality, it was the streetlight following him in from the outside, but it created a perfect spotlight around him. Harry turned to follow the hostess, and Louis saw him clearly for the first time.

Louis had no idea when Harry had gone and picked it up, but he was wearing his new suit from the tailor. It was amazing. The small geometric pattern was so incredibly flattering, and the colors were so unique, it made Harry stand out; golden in the black and grey of Manchester.

That was Harry, though. Creative, colorful, and vibrant. He lit up Louis’ world. Everything before Harry just felt dim and bleak, like had no idea just how good life could be, and now he would have that life for as long as humanly possible. If he had anything to say about it.

Harry approached the table, and Louis stood to greet him with a peck on the lips.

Louis took a step back and Harry swept his gaze across the table. Louis watched him land on the champagne in the bucket and smile. He trailed back and finally caught the little vase of stephanotis. Again, he smiled at first, but his face was so expressive that Louis saw the exact moment when it clicked.

Frantically, Harry looked at the vases on all of the other tables that held much more classic collections of wildflowers and greens.

“Bridal veil?” He asked Louis tentatively, as if it might have been a mistake and Louis didn’t really know what it meant.

“Yeah, honey,” Louis nodded as he felt the tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes. They were both still standing facing each other, so Louis came around and pulled Harry’s chair out to help him sit down.

When Louis came back around and sat down he pulled out the [ring](https://www.etsy.com/listing/225417675/leaves-engagement-ring-platinum-diamond?zanpid=2294337413864363009&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_source=zanox&utm_campaign=row_buyer&utm_content=2160530). There was no point in forcing himself to wait if Harry had already figured it out.

The little cluster of leaf outlines each held a small diamond that glinted in the candlelight as he turned it around so that it was facing Harry.

And that’s how he began the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! You can find the fic post [here](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com/post/160228638801/suited-for-you-by-quickedween-43k-t-sequel-to).
> 
> For my "fuck you in flowers" guide: [click here](http://thursdayplaid.tumblr.com/post/147191071477/how-do-you-say-fuck-you-and-everything-you-stand).


End file.
